The Dating 'Project' 1
by SugarFangirl
Summary: Nikaidou sensei has a project for everyone dates one another. Nagihiko and Rima are paired together. Will they keep playing this 'game? THERE'S A SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

**(Note: that Nadeshiko is a real person in this story. She is Nagihiko's real twin sister.)**

It was a really hot day in Japan. Over 90 degrees.

Nagihiko layed in his bed. He had on blue gym shorts and a regular shirt.

"So...HOOOTTTTTT..." Nagihiko said.

Nagihiko started fanning himself with a Japenese fan.

"Last week, It was freezing... But now, ITS FREAKING HOT! What the hell is wrong with this weather?..." Nagihiko said fanning under his shirt.

Nadeshiko slid the the Japenese door open.

"Nagihiko? Are you alright? I heard yelling" Nadeshiko said.

"Didn't I tell you to knock first?" said Nagihiko.

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"I don't remember!" Nadeshiko said smiling.

"Hot...Just kill me now..." Said Nagihiko

"Mother nature is probably confused!"

"What the hell? You think that exists?"

"Of course! Who does all the weather and stuff then?"

"Uhm...God."

"Anywaysssssss, Where's your girlfriend?" ( I forgot to note, Their 15)

"Girlfriend?" Nagihiko said blushing pink

"Yeah, Rima-Chan!"

"Rima-Chan? She hates me. There's no way she'd even touch me."

"What about you? Don't you like her?"

"U-uhm. Maybe a little?"

"AWWWW! MY BIG BROTHERS IN LOVEEE!"

"I-I said a little which means 5%" Nagihiko said blushing

"Whateverr! I bought you something!"

"What?"

Nadeshiko pulled out something from a bag.

"Bunny ears!"

"B-Bunny ears?! There's no way in hell i'm wearing that!"

"I knew you'd say that. That's i bought...Cat ears!"

"I'm not wearing that."

"Oh yes you are...Temari, Chara...Change."

"Okay! I'll wear it!"

"Good Boy!"

"Who's the older sibling again?" said Rthym sarcastically.

The next day...

With Rima-

"I'm going to be late!" said Rima.

"Hurry!" said KusuKusu

Rima started running.

With Nagihiko-

"I'm going to be so late!"

"Chara Change with me!" said Rthym

"Never. I'm not Chara changing with YOUU."

Normal-

Nagihiko started running.

Rima started running.

"I'll just -pant- them that -pant- i needed to-"

"Ah!"

"Ouch..."

"I'm sorry, Are you alrigh- Rima-Chan!?"

"You!."

"I have a name."

"At least watch where your going! You ruined my uniform!." Rima said walking away.

"S-Sorry?."

"What!? What you

mean sorry!? Say something!" said Rythm

"AHHH! I can't take her seriously when shes mad! She's too cute!" Nagihiko said pulling his hair.

"Nagi's in love." said Rythm

"No i am NOT." Nagihiko said stomping away.

At the royal Garden-

"Rima, Nagi. What took you so long?" asked Amu.

"Sorry, a certain SOMEONE, bumped in to me."

Nagihiko glared at her. "It's not like i was the only one running."

"It is like!"

"Oh yeah I forgot, You can't run."

"Shut up!"

It went all day fighting back and forth.

Everyone went to class.

"Okay minna. Today we will be starting a new project!" said Nikaidou sensei.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh" Everyone moaned except Nagihiko, The straight A student.

"Now, Now. This isn't like a educational project. It's fun. It's the Dating Project!"

"Wha?"

"So i will pair you guys, boy and girl. You guys will have to date for 5 weeks!"

 **Amu's POV**

Oh no. What i get Tadase-Kun!? Hehehehheheh...That's too embarrassing. Heheheheheh.

 **Normal POV**

"Now i will state who's with who. Hinamori Amu with Hortori Tadase."

"W-What really!?" Amu said happily

Everyone looked at her.

"I-I mean. I guess it's okay." said Amu in her 'cool and spicy' character.

"Okay, Fujisaki Nagihiko with..."

"Pick me,!"

"No me!"

 **Rima's POV**

Of course everyone either wants 'Him' or Tadase. I hope he doesn't pick me. I'll just die. O-Of anger that is.

 **Normal POV**

"Mashiro Rima-San!"

"WHAT!?" Rima yelled.

"Yup, The project starts Now! Date for 4 weeks! Class is over!"

Nagihiko walked up to Rima

Rima looked at him

"S-Soo..Were dating now?"

"I guess.."

"Okay, Come to my house later today at 7:00 P.M okay?"

"U-Um okay?"

 **Rima's POV**

What? Why is he inviting me to his house like that? Maybe because were 'dating' now?


	2. Chapter 2

"What should I wear! This white dress or this blue and purple dress!?" Rima said looking for an outfit to visit Nagihiko.

"Wow Rima! Your sure exited about this date!" said KusuKusu.

"W-What? T-This isn't a date. He just wants me to come over." Rima said.

"Hmm, If you say so. But i think the purple and blue dress is better! It reminds me of Nagi!" said KusuKusu.

"T-Then I'll wear it."

Rima put on the purple and blue dress that went 3 inches above her knees.

"Mama, I'm leaving now."

"Were are you going?"

"T-To a friends house.."

"Is this 'friend' a boy?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Rima's going to a boys house YAY!"

Rima stomped out the house. Rima walked to Nagihiko's house.

"Were...Finally...Heereeee!" Rima said panting. It took a really long time to get to Nagi's home.

Rima knocked on the door.

Nagihiko opened the door. "Hey, Rima." Nagihiko said smiling.

"H-Hi."

"Come in but, don't make too much noise."

"Why?"

"I don't want my mom coming."

"Oh okay."

They walked, quietly.

"Rima!?" Nadeshiko yelled.

"NADESHIKO, SHHHHHHHH!"

"I didn't know you and Na-Na were dating!? Mooomm! LOVE IS OVER HEREE!"

"Would you shut the hell up for at least 1 second!? Great, Here she comes."said Nagihiko

"Nagi bought a girl over!? Shes so cute, tiny and adorable!" said Nagihiko mom.

"Isn't sheeee?" Nagihiko said

"What did you say?" Rima asked Nagi

"Nothing. Anyways, I barley bring people over so would you leave us alone?"

"Sure! Anything for Nagi!" Nagihiko's Twin and Mom said.

Nagi took Rima to his room.

"Anything for Nagi!..." Rima mumbled.

"Said something?."

"Your just like a princess! Wait no a queen!" Rima said laughing

"It's not my fault they give me whatever I want."

"So anyways, Why did you want me to come over?"

"To spend time with your boyfriend."

"W-W-What!? I'm not your boyfriend!I-I mean i'm not your friendgirl- G-girlfriend!"

"Were dating."

"It's just a project, d-don't take it too serious."

"I'm getting an A. Not just an A but an A+! When i say i'm getting an A, I'm getting it..." said Nagihiko

"U-Um."

"So, What do couples do? Iv'e never had a girlfriend so i don't know."

"I-I don't know either."

"Don't couples kiss, go on dates, sleep together."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say...We should do that."

"W-Where your bathroom!?"

"Um, Left, right, left left, right, left, straight, left, 8th door."

"What is this a maze?"

"Well...I never get lost."

Rima wrote down the directions and went.

"We all know that you aren't getting serious about this just to get an 'A+'." said Rhythm.

"Damn, Caught."

It was obvious.

"Rima-Chan doesn't know. She also doesn't know that shes the cutest girl in the world."

"Soo...Your in love with her"

"Yes..."

"Why don't you just tell her then!?"

"Oh, Shut up."

* * *

"Finally we finished this maze!" Rima said opening the bathroom door.

"But Rima, You don't have to use the bathroom don't you." said KusuKusu

"Nope."

"Let's go back."

Rima and KusuKusu went back to Nagihiko's room.

"How long does it take you to just use the bathroom?" said Nagihiko

"How long does it take to even get to the bathroom?"

"Anyways, How do you like your new boyfriend Rimaaa-Chan."

"Your not my boyfriend!"

"I didn't say I was."

"But, You just said 'how do you like your new boyfriend'!"

"Yeah, i did say it."

"I hate you,You annoy me..."

"I love you too." Nagihiko said smiling

Rima just stared at Nagihiko.

"Rima were do you wanna go?"

"Home."

"Do what you wish."


	3. Chapter 3

"Rima, I'm bored! BORED BORED BORED! Lets watch a gag TV show!" yelled KusuKusu.

"Your right, It has been an hour."

Rima went on her computer.

BALABALANCE987 has logged on.

AmuLetHSCD: rima?

BALABALANCE987: hi amu

AmuLetHSCD: you log on NOW?

BALABALANCE987: Yes why?

AmuLetHSCD: nevermind. So,hows you and 'you know whooo'

BALABALANCE987: Who?

AmuLetHSCD: Nagi! you dummy!

BALABALANCE987: i don't know how he is. you should ask him.

AmuLetHSCD: BAKA! You two like each other right?

FujuNagishiko: That's right.

AmuLetHSCD: Nagi!? you were here all this time.

FujuNagishiko: Yup

BALABALANCE987: ...

FujuNagishiko: What's wrong Rima? Came home late from my house?

BALABALANCE987: SHUT UP!

AmuLetHSCD: you went to nagi's house?!

FujuNagishiko: She just wanted to spend time with her new boyfriend, right rima?

BALABALANCE987: NO! I HATE YOU! YOU ANNOY ME!

FujuNaishiko: Love you too!

BALABALANCE987: No, i will never love you, not in a million years.

FujuNagishiko has Logged off

AmuLetHSCD: rima? that was harsh.

BALABALANCE987 has logged off.

AmuLetHSCD: So,they just left me.

AmuLetHSCD: Hellooo?

AmuLetHSCD: Yup they left me.

AmuLetHSCD has logged off.

* * *

Rima jumped on her bed and stuffed her face in her pillow.

"Rima?" said KusuKusu.

"E-Everything...Everything i say...Comes out mean! 'Not in a million years', I already love him!"

"Haha! I knew it!" . Rima covered her mouth.

"I...Love him... Yet, i said all those things. I probably hurted his feelings. Now he believe's that."

"Then tell him the truth!"

"No, let him believe that... for now.

* * *

BALABALANCE987 has logged on.

KawaiiYayaNyan!: Rima-Chiiii!

BALABALANCE987: Yaya? i didn't know you had an account.

KawaiiYayaNyan!: Thats becuz Rima-Chii doesnt log on lots. Anyways,Yaya saw all of it! Rima-Chi hates Nagi

BALABALANCE987: thats not true..

KawaiiYayaNyan!: so you love him!?

BALABALANCE987: Wait a second! how did you see all that? is anyone else hiding!? COME OUT NOW!

AmuLetHSCD: Caught...

BALABALANCE987: AMU! YOU WERE EAVSDROPPING!

AmuLetHSCD: Not really. I was speaking with later then i needed to do something then POOF your here!

KawaiiYayaNyan!: Oh! Yaya has an idea! We should make nagi-kun come on so rima can make up with him!

AmuLetHSCD: Your right, I'll tell him to get on now!

BALABALANCE987: Wait no!

FujiNagishiko has logged on.

KawaiiYayaNyan!: Nagi- KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

FujiNagishiko: Yaya...?

KawaiiYayaNyan!: Oh, Nagi kun, Rima chi's here! You guys talk Yaya will be right back.

BALABALANCE987:

FujuNagishiko: Rima-Chan?

BALABALANCE987: So hows your day.

FujuNagishiko: Oh, really bad...~

BALABALANCE987: whys that.

FujuNagishiko: Because 'someone'

BALABALANCE987: I wonder who.

AmuLetHSCD: Im tired of this! just confess already!

KawaiiYayaNyan!: yeah! Yaya justs want to see this: I LOVE YOU!

FujuNagihiko: Rima, I love you. And i'll never stop because your mines. Your too cute for me to handle.

AmuLetHSCD: What a confession!

BALABALANCE987: Stop teasing me!

KawaiiYayaNyan!: Its 1:00 AM! Yaya's sleepy hheeeeehjtrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvbgvhhhhhtrgw

KawaiiYayaNyan! has logged of.

FujuNagishiko: I'm going off too, Bye Amu-Chan, Rima-Tan.

BALABALANCE987: , TAN!?

FujuNagishiko, AmuLetHSCD and BALABALANCE987 has logged off.

* * *

"Rima-Tan. Rima-Tan... It sounds good"

"Soon, Nagis going to call you Rima-Koi!"

"Rima-Koi...That's nice...WAIT WHAT?!"

"Night!"


	4. Chapter 4

Rima's phone vibrated.

"Rima Rima! Your phones going to explode!"

"Huh? No, i got a text. From Amu?"

Rima opened her phone.

Hi Rima! My mom and dad went to France lulu's mom and dad. So it's just me! And ami. Anyways, can you sleepover my house tonight? I'm inviting Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, Nagi, Nadeshiko, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase. Hope you can make it! -Amu.

" 'He's going!? And he stupid little sister aswell!?" said Rima.

"You should go Rima!"

"I need premission from my parents and you know how that goes..."

"Still try!"

"Okay."

Rima went downstairs.

"Mama?"

"Yes honey?"

"Um..Can i go over a friends house? To spend a night?"

"Sure! It's rare for you to do that go ahead!"

Rima went upstairs.

"Your mom was happy!"

"Yeah, She's all happy now that she got divorced from dad."

Rima packed her stuff and went to Amu's house.

"Amu's house looks different than the last time i saw it...With nagi..hi...ko."

Amu opened the door."O-Oh, Hi r-rima."

Rima walked in. "Whats wrong with you?"

"I-Its just-" Ikuto came and kissed amu. But on the cheek -Aw man-

"Get away you hentai-neko!"

Rima walked pass them to see Nadeshiko hugging tadase.

"Hello, M-Mashiro-san." said Tadase scared.

"Nade-Chan. Let go of Hotori-Kun." said Nagihiko.

"But, I love him!" said Nadeshiko.

"Since when?" Rima said.

"Since long time ago! Love at first sight, just like Nagi-Kun!"

"W-what?" said Nagihiko.

"I said, love at first sight! Like you and rima-chan!"

"N-Nade.."

"I don't love Nagihiko!" Rima said.

Kukai and Utau came out of a room.

"What were you guys doing in there?" said Rima

"N-Nothing." Utau and Kukai said at the same time.

Amu came out sweating from running and spotted Nadeshiko Hugging Tadase.

"Nadeshiko...What...Are you doing?."

"I'm hugging my new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!?" said Tadase and Amu.

"Amu-Chan, I know your my best friend. But are you jelous?"

"J-Jelous? Of course not."

Nadeshiko started making out with Tadase.

Amu had fire all over her. Nagihiko pulled Nadeshiko off.

"Nagi-Kun what're you doing!?" said Nadeshiko.

Nagihiko slapped her. Hard.

Everyone coverd their mouth. "S-Sibling abuse?"

Nadeshiko looked calm. "

"Not abuse, You slap people when their doing something bad, in our family."

5 minutes later.

"Okay, lets play Truth or Dare." said Amu.

"Who's First?"

"YAYA'S FIRST! AMU-CHI, TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"Eto, Truth."

"OKAY, IS IT TRUE THAT YOU LIKE IKUTO MORE THAN TADASE?"

Tadase looked scared. Ikuto smirked.

"U-Um , a little."

"I knew it." said Ikuto

Tadase stood up.

"Tadase..Kun?"

"I-I have to use the bath...room." Tadase said like he was about to cry. Tadase went to the bathroom.

Everyone looked at Amu.

"W-What? I said a little."

"ANYWAYS! AMU-CHI'S TURN!"

"O-okay. E to...Rima. Truth or dare." said Amu

"Truth."

"Is it true that your in love with Nagi?"

Nagihiko smirked.

Just tell the truth! -Said KusuKusu in Rima's mind.

"A..tiny...bit?"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Everyone said including Nagihiko.

"Shut up! U-um, Ikuto."

"Truth or dare, Amu." said Ikuto.

"N-NOOoOoOOoO!" said Amu.

"Hurry or i'll choose for you." said Ikuto.

"D-Dare."

"Okay, I dare you too, strip."

"HAH!? No! You Hentai!"

"Fine, I dare you too kiss me."

"No!"

"YOU HAVE TO AMU." Everyone said.

"F-Fine." Amu kissed Ikuto. Ikuto pulled her closer then started making out with her. Just then Tadase came back.

"Hortori-Kun!" said Nadeshiko with hearts in her eyes.

Nadeshiko pulled Tadase to her breasts.

"F-Fujusaki-san...!?" Tadase said blushing.

"Continuing, Nagi, truth or dare?" asked Amu.

"Dare."Nagihiko said.

"Yosh, I dare you to kiss Rima. ON-THE-LIPS! L-I-P-S."

"Y-Your kidding, right?"

"Nope."

Nagi looked at Rima, who was blushing.

"Fine, then." Nagihiko went up to Rima's face. Everyone stared.

Nagihiko pressed his lips onto Rima's.

Rima started to feel Nagi's lips moving. Next thing you know, Their making out.

Everyone had their mouth open. "Oiiiiiiiiiiii." said Yaya.

"Shh Yaya! Don't ruin the moment!" said Amu

Nagihiko pulled Rima by her waist.

"This is sexy." said Kukai

"S-Should we stop them?"

"No, let them continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Rima and Nagihiko finally backed away to get air. They blushed.

"Oiiii, you love birds! Come back to planet earth!"

"Nagi, i just told you to give her a kiss, and you started making out with her." Amu said.

"U-Um. I guess we hit it off." said Nagihiko

"You guys were non stop."

"You guys must love each other!"

Rima just stared. Nagihiko looked at her. As soon as Rima looked, Nagihiko turned his head and blushed a light pink.

"Is there a lovey-dovey mood going on?..." said Yaya.

"It's getting kinda late and i'm getting sleepy. Let's choose the pairs we are sleeping with. 2 people with sleep with each other." said Amu

"I'm sleeping with Kukai." Utau blurted out. Ikuto glared at Kukai.

"I'm sleeping with Hotori-Kun!" said Nadeshiko. "W-Why...? Tasukete..." Tadase mumbled.

"Then, I'm with Amu." said Ikuto.

"MO! Yaya has nobody!" yelled Yaya.

"Y-You have me!" Rima said. She didn't want to sleep with Nagihiko.

"No thanks! Yaya's going to sleep with teddy bear!" Yaya said walking away.

It was 12:00 PM midnight. Nagihiko and Rima slept in the same bed. Rima scooted as far as possible from Nagihiko.

"There's no use, your just going to end up falling off the bed." said Nagihiko.

"I need to be far away from you."

"Why? Because we kissed?"

"I was trying to forget that." We all know you loved it.

"Maybe it was me or something but i remember you saying you like me a little."

"A little."

"That still counts"

Rythm popped out of his egg.

"Rythm?"

"I'm tired of this! You two know that you both liked that kiss and never wanted too stop! Just admit that you love each other!" said Rythm.

"-Sigh- I'll admit that-...Never mind."

"Nagihiko."

"Hm?"

"D-Do you actually...Love me? Not that I care."

"You DO care. And I-" Nagihiko's phone started ringing. He picked it up.

"Nadeshiko?"

"Konnichiwa Onee-san!"

"Why the hell are you calling me!? Were literally in the same place!"

"It's just that...It's just that i'm having the best night of my entire LIFE! I'm sleeping with Hotori-Kun!"

"So...You called me to tell me that?"

"Yeah why?"

Nagihiko shut the phone. "Idiot."

"Do you hate your sister or something?" Rima said without thinking.

"No, I love her. It's just that shes weird sometimes..."

"Speaking of which, what were you going to say?"

Silent.

"Hello?"

Silent.

"Dang it,he fell asleep."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh my gosh! The 6th chapter!? YAY! So before i even started typeing this chapter i posted chapter 6 which was very short so sorry about that! Anyways, I re-read my this story and in chapter one i noted that they were 15. Also, sorry if Nagihiko's OOC ! Everyone 16 besides Yaya who's 15. Since this is a rates T fan fiction, i'm going to start using curse words! Now start reading the real story! This one is the longest chapter!

It was morning.

"Helpp! There's a murderer in the house!" Yaya screamed.

Everyone ran out of there rooms. "What?! Where!?"

"Yaya's just kidding! Yaya just wanted you guys to come out because Yaya knew you wouldn't if Yaya just said 'come out!' !"

"Will you ever stop speaking in third person?" said Rima

"So whats the real reason you called us down?." said Amu

"Yaya has wait for it...wait for it... 9 plane tickets to THE GREAT AMERICA!"

"COOL! Where in America?" asked Kukai

"New York! PACK YOUR BAGS MY FRIENDS!"

"Wait, we need permission from everyone's parents. Me and Ikuto don't need permission so ask your parents." said Utau.

"Yaya's mom knows already!"

Everyone called their parents.

Rima tried calling her parents. They didn't answer.

"My mom said yes." said Amu

"My dad doesn't care." said Kukai

Nagihiko went in a room. "Hello? Mom?"

"Nagihiko!MY BABYYYYYYYYY!"

"A-Are you al...right?"

"I miss you and Nade-Chan!"

"Damn." Nagihiko whisperd.

"What was that?"

"Actually mom, I was wondering if i could go to America with my friends for 2 weeks."

"WHAT!? After you've been gone for this long already?!"

"I-It's only been 2 days..."

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!"

"I just want some bonding time with my friends to deepen our friendships before i get older."

"I'm sorry Nagi-"

"Please, Mommy?"

"Okay fine."

"Thank you. Love you, bye." Nagihiko hanged up. "Looks like 'mommy' works for everything."

Nagihiko came out." My mom said yes."

"Okay what about you Rima-Chi?"

"U-Um. They said I can."

"YAY! EVERYONE OFFICIALLY PACK YOUR BAGS! The plane leaves 6:30 in the morning tomorrow!."

* * *

The next day...

Everyone was at the airports getting their passes.

"Have a good flight ma'am." a security guard said to Nagihiko. Everyone bursted out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!"

Nagihiko coughed. "I'm a boy. You can check the passport."

"I am sorry."

Nagihiko stormed off.

Here is where they were seated.

Rima Nagihiko Nadeshiko

Utau Kukai Yaya

Tadase Amu Ikuto

The plane started going into the air.

"This is Kowai..." said Rima.

Nagihiko was reading a book and Nadeshiko was playing with Nagihiko's hair.

"Quit it, Nade-Chan." Did she listen? HAHA, Nope.

Rima got headphones and listened to some music.

Nadeshiko fell asleep.

Rima fell asleep too, but on nagi's shoulder.

Nagihiko looked at her. "Shes so damn cute. Even when shes sleeping.."

"Nagi's in loveeee. " said Rythm

"Please don't rub it in."

"Why? You don't like the idea that you are?"

"I've never liked a girl like this."

Rima started moaning. Nagihiko just stared.

"Oh, Nagi..." Rima said in her sleep.

"I'm in her dream?!"

Rima woke up and realized where she was laying.

"S-Sorry."

"It's fine. Really fine. Do it whenever you like."

"What?"

"Nothing."

A airport lady - forgot what their called- came and gave everyone a yellow chip bag.

"Chips?"

"L-L-La-ya-ss" Rima said trying to prenounce it.

"Lays? Oh, a American Chips." said Nagihiko.

Rima opened the bag and took ate a chip. "These...are pretty good."

"Really?" Nagihiko ate a chip aswell. "EWWW!? What the hell is this?"

"You don't like them?"

"These are the worst chips i've every tried. No, these is the worst thing i've ever tried."

"What? These are so good. Your an idiot."

Nagihiko threw the bag on the floor. "Um, so Rima-Chan, what were you dreaming about?"

"Oh, Um, I-, Eto, Nuna business."

"Why? Is it bad?"

"You really want to know?"

"Well, now I do."

"We were...having...y'know."

"Oh my. Seriously? No wonder why you were moaning and saying 'Oh Nagi'... Wait a second, With me!?"

Rima nodded."Um, first you kissed me. Then, started making out with me. Then, started kissing my neck. And you took all my clothes off so I was 100% naked. Then-"

"I get it! Why am I so dirty?"

"That's just a dream."

Rhythm came out of nowhere. "You know what they say, always work hard for your dreams to come true."

"Shut up, Rythm!"

"But honestly, aren't dreams stuff you want?" said Rhythm.

"Shut up!" said Rima.

"This is going to be a longgg plane ride." said Temari.


	7. Chapter 7

Woo! My longest story ever! This story will probably end at chapter 20, 25, 30. Nyaa? I don't know but it will be higher than 10! Anyways, chapter 7 already? YES! Chapter 6 was quite longer than the other chapters. I'll try to make this one longer. Please review. I know every fan fiction writer says this and you don't do if they tell you too review, review! A whole bunch of you guys read this and guess what? No reviews. So please, please, please review! Let me stop blabbering and get into this chapter!

It has been 15 hours of 'horror'. Everyone finally arrived at NY. Aka: New York. Everyone got off the plane.

"I feel free!" said Amu.

"Okay, now we have to find a hotel." said Utau

Everyone went to a hotel place. "Can we book a room five?" said Utau to the front desk lady.

"W-What did you say? I only speak english."

"I forgot, were in America...Um...b-book...five?" said Utau in her best english.

"Oh, you want a room for 5!" the lady said giving them a key.

Everyone walked into the room."Okay, 2 people per bed. Girls with boys." said Kukai.

"Whyy!? Can't we just sleep with a girl for it to be less akward?!"said Rima.

"It's more interesting that way though." said Utau.

"Okay Amu, who do you want to sleep with? Boys only."

"E-Eto..." Amu was sweating. It was either Ikuto or Tadase.

"T-Tadase-kun..." Amu said. Tadase looked at the floor and blushed.-A/N:This chapter is going to have Tadamu, sorry Amuto fans, i already gave you guys Amuto but i promise to give Amuto in future chapters!-

"Utau?"

"Kukai." Said Utau.

"Rima?"

"Yaya." said Rima.

"It has to be a boy."

"F-Fine, N-N-Nagihko. Because,i don't want to sleep with the so called pervert."

Ikuto glared at Amu." I thought you liked me and you choose kiddy king. I'll sleep alone."Ikuto said walking away. -A/N:I'm so sorry Amuto's! Wait for next chappie!-

Rima went into the kitchen then closed the door so nobody can hear her.

"-sigh-"

"What's wrong Rima?" asked KusuKusu.

"I really do love him.."

"But, you always say ' I hate you, you annoy me' " said KusuKusu.

"That's just my way of saying 'I love you but you just don't know it' " said Rima

"Just tell him!"

"You don't understand how hard it is."

"Huh? You just go up to him and say 'i love you' "

"Someone give me courage...Gawd, i'm starting to sound like Amu."

Rima looked around and saw a tall glass bottle. "Tequila...?Maybe if I..." Rima picked up the glass bottle.

"Rima don't! Your not an adult! You don't know what'll happen if you drink that!"

"I'm 16.A little won't hurt."

"Don't!"

"Just a little..." Rima said. She opened the bottle then started chugging it.

"That's not even a little! It's almost done!" KusuKusu said trying to pull the bottle away.

Rima dropped the bottle on the floor. Surprisingly, it didn't break.

Rima walked into the room.

"Oh, Rima-Chan, where did you go? Everyone else went to bed." said Nagihiko.

Rima pushed Nagihiko on the bed. "Rima-Chan, what are you doing?"

Rima went on top of Nagihiko. "Rima-Chan!?" Nagihiko said blushing.

Rima started making out with Nagihiko. Like, MAKING OUT.

Nagihiko starting making out aswell. Rhythm just watched with his mouth open.

Rima jumped off. Nagihiko started blushing."U-Um.."

Nagihiko's POV

What the hell is going on?! Whats wrong with Rima?! She just started making out and the thing is, I was kissing back! I know we made out before but that was for a game. But this making out was intense!

Normal POV

Rima took all her clothes off only leaving on her bra and underwear.

Nagihiko turned around quick."S-Shit!"

"What's wrong? You hate me?" Rima said crying fake tears.

"Put you clothes back on."

"No."

With Amu and Tadase -bleh-

It was awkward and silent.

"N-Ne, Tadase-kun. I wonder what those two are doing. I put a camera in their room."

"Even if their doing something, isn't that just an invasion of privacy?"

"Probably but it's too late now."

With Utau and Kukai-

Utau and Kukai are holding each other while sleeping-A/N: -sigh- We all knew this was gonna happen.-

Back with Nagihiko and Rima-

"W-What's gotten into you Rima-Chan!?"

Rima crept closer to Nagihiko.

Nagihiko ran out the room then slipped on a rug that made a big thump.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone ran out of their rooms to see Nagi on the floor face first.

"Nagihiko?!" Everyone said.

Nagihiko looked up. "O-Oh, hello."

"It's Midnight! What're you doing on the floor!?"

"O-O-Oh. U-Um. Y-You see...I...Rima...-sigh- How do i explain this?"

Rima walked out still in her bra and underwear. Everyone stared.

"R-Rima?..."

"W-Where's your clothes, Mashiro-s-san?"

"What were you and Nagi doing.. Hm? HMMMM?"Asked Yaya.

"Please don't ask." said Nagihiko.

"Well, now Yaya wants to know! TELL YAYA, TELL YAYA!"

"Well, whatever you guys were doing, that's your privacy." said Tadase

"P-Please don't say it that way" Nagihiko said blushing.

Everyone went back to bed.

Nagihiko gulped as he sat on the bed.

Rima went up to him.

Nagihiko's cheeks were very very red all over. He looked scared even though he liked it.

Rima fainted.

"Rima-Chan!"

The next day...

Rima woke up. She saw Nagihiko sleeping."He looks cute like that..." she whispered. Rima looked down. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Ouch...be quiet..." Nagihiko said half asleep. He sat up.

Rima covered herself remembering what happend. She ran to the bathroom.

"-sigh-Gosh.." said Nagihiko.

Rhythm popped out of his egg. "Last night was crazy."

"Yeah...Wait a second, you were watching!?"

"Um, Yeah? Your a sucker. You didn't even follow back, all you did was blush and run away."

"Shut up, Stop rubbing it in! I didn't know what to do."

Nagihiko stared at the wall.

"The first time iv'e ever experienced that..Rima-Chan.." Nagihiko threw himself on the bed.

* * *

Rima put clothes on."I-I can't face everyone. Especially, Nagihiko. Gawd, i sound like Amu."

"Just go Rima!" said KusuKusu.

"O-Okay." Rima stepped out. Everyone looked at her.

"O-Ohayo, Rima."

"Ohayo. Is N-Nagihiko Here?"

"Someone call me?" Nagihiko said stepping out in regular clothes.

Rima and Nagihiko just stared at each other. After 4 seconds Rima ran away.

"-sigh-Now shes avoiding me...even though it was her.." said Nagihiko sitting down.

"What really happend between you guys? You left us curious last night."

"I...can't...tell you guys."

"If you don't, i'll be forced to but the video tape of you guys in." said Amu.

"Nani?"

"I put a camera in the room."

"What!? Your kidding, ne?"

"Chiiigou." Amu said happily holding up the video tape.

Nagihiko took the tap from Amu then stomped on it so hard it broke.

"Why.." Amu said

"Fine, i'll tell you guys."

Everyone stared at Nagihiko like he was the start of a new movie.

"So, I was just in the room when Rima-Chan came in with this weird look on her face. I asked her 'where were you?' then she suddenly pushed me on the bed and started making out with me. I actually started kissing back, though. It was a really intense make out. After that, she came off me then she...she took her clothes off but not her underwear then i turned around. She was coming closer to me then i ran out and slipped on a rug, that's how you found me there. I went back in the room then she fainted now shes avoiding me." Said Nagihiko.

"R-Really?"

"Awww."

"Why? That's not the usual Rima."

"I don't know either...That's what i'm trying to find out."

"Anyways, why don't we go explore New York?"

"Yeah."

"We need to get Rima first." Everyone looked at Nagihiko.

"Noooo...Yaya-Chan you do it. She hates me now."

"How could she hate you after she did all that?"

"-sigh-"

Yaya brung Rima. Nagihiko looked the other way so she wouldn't see him,

Everyone walked outside.

"M&M shop? LET'S GO IN! YAYA WANTS TO GO IN!"

Everyone went in the M&M shop. Yaya bag 3 bags full of M&M's that costed 10 dollars.

"Great, Yaya's on hyper mode now." Amu said. Everyone laughed except Rima and Nagihiko. They all looked at them.

"Fujusaki?" said Utau.

"Huh? O-Oh. Ha Ha Hah...Funny." Nagihiko said.

Everyone kept walking and talking. Amu scooted back to Rima." You must really love Nagi."

"Huh? How do you..."

"Nagi told us all about it."

"That little jerk!" said Rima hold up her fist.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm going to try to make this quick, please follow this story's to know when i post the next chapter. I'm not one of those people who don't post the next chapter until 3 years later. I posted chapter 7 and 8 in a day! Anyways, so follow my story to know when i post the next chapter!

"Okay minna, lets all split up into groups of 2. I'm with Utau, so who's with who?" said Kukai.

Ikuto looked like he was about to end Kukai.

"I'm with Amu." said Ikuto. "O-okay." said Amu. -A/N: I promised Amuto didn't I?-

"I guess i'm with Yuiki-San." said Tadase.

A/N: Oh my gosh. I totally forgot about Nadeshiko! How could i have forgotten!? I guess i'll add her in now.

Nadeshiko popped out of nowhere." Nooo! I want to be with Hotori-Kun!"

"Nadeshiko? Your still here?" said Nagihiko. "Be quiet." she said back.

Rima's POV

Okay. I have a a plan. Since the pairs are: Amu with Ikuto. Utau with Kukai. Nadeshiko and Tadase. That leaves 'Him', Yaya and me. I could pair up with Yaya so i won't pair with him! Yosh. But then he'll be alone. Hmm...

Normal POV

"I-" Yaya cut Rima off. "Fine! Yaya will pair with Nagi-Kun!"

"Then it'll have to be 1 group of three. Rima-Chan, Me and Yaya-Chan."

Everyone glared at Yaya. "What?" said Yaya.

Amu dragged Yaya and whispered in her ear." Yaya, we want Nagi and Rima to have time together!"

"O-OH, Gomen."

Amu coughed. "Yaya with come with me and Ikuto instead, i don't want to be alone with this pervert."

"Damn you." said Ikuto

"So officially, the groups are Ikuto, Amu and Yaya. Nadeshiko and Tadase. Nagihiko and Rima." said Kukai.

"Wait, N-" Again, someone cut off. Someone= Kukai. "Split up!"

Everyone went in opposite directions until it was just Rima and Nagihiko.

They just stared at each other until Rima looked down.

Rima's POV

I could have swore my plan would work! How did it end up like this?

Normal POV

"U-um. We should get going, Let's go?" Nagihiko said holding his hand out.

"Humph" Rima said turned her head to the other side making her hair hit Nagihiko's face then started walking.

Rhythm whispered in Nagihiko's ear. " Say something!"

"I-I didn't even notice, Christmas is in 2 days!" said Nagihiko.

Silent.

"You know, I don't even know why your mad. Your the one who started it, anyways."

"Huh!? It was me, but it wasn't!"

"What? It was just a kiss!"

"What?! It wasn't 'just a kiss'! It was an intense make-out! On top of that, you saw me on in underwear!"

"So...? Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad. It's embarrassing...A-And it was my second kiss."

"Mines too."

"My first and second kiss was by you!"

"I'm glad they were."

"What?'

"Nothing. So...Are we...friends?"

"Who said we weren't?" Rima said smiling.

"We should get going now."

"Yeah."

Suddenly someone in a black coat swooped down and cut Rima. Deep.

"What the hell?!" yelled Nagihiko. "Nagi, i sense a Chara!" said Rhythm.

"You do?!"

The guy swept down and cut Rima even deeper. Then he disappeared.

Rima fell on the ground. "Rima-Chan!" Nagihiko looked at her arm."That's damn deep." Nagihiko picked her up bridal style and ran to a the nearest hospital.

He rushed into the hospital and showed them the deep cut, since he couldn't really speak english. The hospital people took Rima in a room and shut it, leaving Nagihiko outside the door. He sat down.

"This...This whole situation...is my fault."

"How? That guy's the one who cut her." said Rhythm.

"I shouldn't have let that bitch touch her..." Nagihiko said looking down.

A nurse came out the door. Nagihiko immediately stood up. "How is she doing? Is she okay? Is she going to die? Is-Oh, i forgot, only english."

"No, I speak japenese." said the lady in her early late 20's.

"Finally. Is she okay?"

"Shes losing alot of blood."

"Fuck.." said Nagihiko. The lady looked at him.

"O-Oh. Sorry for my language."

"It's okay, you must really care about her."

"I do."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"N-No."

"What's your relationship with her?"

"Shes just my friend."

"Are you in love with her."

"I-Yes..."

"Did you tell her yet?"

"No, i can't. It's not the right time yet."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"What's your name?"

"U-Um. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"O-Oh. I'm a sp-. I need to know these things because...to make sure that blonde girl is okay."

"Can I see her please?"

"Sure." the lady opened it. Nagihiko entered the room where Rima was then closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Chapter 10 yay! Please review.

"It hurts...It hurts really bad...It hurts..." said Rima.

"Calm down."

"Nagihiko...?"

"Yes?"

"W-Will...I die?"

"...Of course not!"

"Why do you look so guilty?"

"Because it's my fault. That bitch came out of nowhere and i just stood there like an idiot."

Silent...Rima fell asleep.

"H-How?"

Rima started talking in her sleep.

"I love you...Nagi."

Nagihiko stopped dead."Nani?..."

After 10 minutes Rima finally woke up.

"Ohayo.." Rima said to Nagihiko.

"It's 12:00 Midnight. Everyone's probably wondering where we are."

"Call them."

"Hey, Rima?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh. Do you love me?"

"H-Huh?"

"Well, in your sleep you said you loved me."

Rima gulped. "I-I...Watashi..Yes, Okay!?"

"You do!?"

"Y-yes."

"Rima...I thought you hated me."

"I-I made it seem that way because i know you don't love me back."

"N-No. I love you too."

KusuKusu jumped out of her egg. "Finally!"

"Took you guys long enough." said Rhythm.

Rima coverd her mouth. "L-Love...Is...-"

"Thegreastestthinginthewholeworldthatfillsyouwithhappiness,especiallywhencutegirlsareinvolved." Nagihiko said really fast.

"...Foolish." said Rima finishing her sentence.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for this very short chapter! I hate making short chapter's so i'm am truly sorry, Please forgive me. I just had a new idea FanFiction, which i'm not going to tell you about yet. By the time for seeing this chapter, i'd be typing chapter 11! Speaking of which, O mai gawd, this is my longest Fanfiction ever to be honest! And, this story will not be 20 chapters. I'd probably be ending this story at chapter 12. Again,sorry for very short short chapter! Oh yeah, i'm reading this RimaHiko fanfiction and its really good. Read these after this: RimaHiko Crying & Torture! by MoonLightDayz. Also read, Rima Can't Spell by Tsuki no kimi. (i think) see you in next chapter! Bye! -KamisamaAnime


	11. Chapter 11

Nagihiko looked scared.

"Nagi?" said Rima

"I-Rima-Chan...N-never mind, let's go back?"

"Un."

Nagihiko and Rima went back home. When they opened the door everyone looked at them.

"Rima-Chii! Nagi!" screamed Yaya.

"Were where you guys?" asked Tadase.

"Would you guys like to tell me, why you didn't meet at the fountain."

Rima and Nagihiko were silent...

"Maybe they were having love togther? Am i rightttt?" said Yaya

"N-No! Actually this guy attacked us."

"Then he cut Rima."

"Then, i went to the hospital."

"Then i conf-" Nagihiko covered his mouth quick.

"Conf?"

"What did you do? Finish your sentence."

"I-I...Then i c-conf...confirmed..."

"Confirmed what?"

"You know what, nothing."

"Now Yaya really want's to know!" said Yaya.

"Nothing."

Rima blushed, so did Nagihiko.

"You little..!" Yaya started tackling them.

Amu stared in space thinking, then smiled. Tadase did the same. They knew what happend.

Amu slid over to Tadase and whispered in his ear. " You try talking to Nagihiko, i'll do the same with Rima!"

"Un"

Later on...

Yaya was sleeping. Utau and Kukai were doing 'something'. Ikuto was sleeping in a corner murmering every minute: Fish. Nya. Amu.

Amu blushed every minute aswell. Amu was with Rima and Nagihiko was with Tadase.

"So Rima.."

"Hm?"

"What really happend between you two?"

"Huh? Who and who?"

"You and Nagi dummy!"

"O-Oh, nothing r-really." Rima said blushing

" 'Nothing really.'!? What did he do? Kiss you or something?!"

"Actually, i should tell you i guess."

"So...?"

"H-He confessed to me."

Amu's mouth hung wide open. Almost as wide of her yawn the chara's measured.

"Wahh! Rima! This is so great!" said Amu shaking Rima.

"D-Don't rub it in.." Rima said blushing.

"Don't be so scared when he proposes to you...And...You better make be one of the brides maid of your wedding!" said Amu

"W-What!? S-Shut up! Were not getting married! I'm just 16!"

"Did you confess aswell?"

"I-I guess."

"YAYYYY!"

Rima blushed.

"Try it." said Amu

"What?"

"Scream. It feels good when you let out all your happiness."

"A-Aaa..?"

"Louder!"

"AA..!"

"Somthing like: Kya!"

Rima gulped "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rima stopped. " Y-Your right! I'm so happy this happend! N-Nagi..."

Amu smiled. Rima continued. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M SO HAPPPY!YAY!KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"W-Wow rima, i guess your really love Nagi."

"N-I guess. K-Kya.."

With Nagi and Tadase-

"So Fujisaki-Kun...You told her?"

"Told who what?"

"Told Rima, you know?"

"O-Oh...Umm. Yeah."

"That's great for you."

"D-Demo, i bet she doesn't even like me back."

"Wait, Fujisaki-kun, listen to this."

Nagihiko and Tadase heard Rima" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!I'M SO HAPPY! YAY! KYA!"

"S-she loves me?"

"It was obvious. Someone who isn't in love with you won't just avoid you if you kiss them."

"I'm so dumb.."

"No, shes a pretty girl for you."

Nagihiko glared at Tadase. " What are you trying to say...?"

"Huh? Oh! No! That's not what i meant! S-Shes all yours!"

With Rima and Amu-

"Rima follow me!"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Amu pushed Rima in a room. Then Tadase pushed Nagihiko into the same room.

"Bye!" Tadase and Amu said.

"Huh!? Matai-" Amu closed the door then locked it.

"Oh...No"

* * *

A/N: I don't want to make this long but thank you to Canon who reviewed my story! And follow this story to know when I post the next chapter! Bye!-KamisamaAnime.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I want to say something real quick! Um... what was it?...Oh yeah, this story is probably going to be 15 chapters now even though i said it was going to end in chapter 12. Okay now back to the story!

"Oh...No."

"Amu-Chan what are you doing?!" yelled Nagihiko

"Let me out of here! I don't want to die with him!" yelled Rima

"Wait, after what happend in the hospital, you don't want to die with me?"

"Shut up!"

"And what if we get married?"

Rima blushed."W-What!? Like that'll happen." -A/N: Rima-chan,we know you want it to happen...-

"Sorry can't let you out!" said Amu

"Why?!"

"1, you guy's need to bond together." said Amu. "Is it only me or does that sound wrong?..." said Rima. "Your not alone." said Nagihiko sweat dropping.

"2, umm, i kinda jammed it by mistake?" said Amu

"How did you do that!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? GET ME OUT!HELP!" yelled Rima

"Calm down Rima-koi..." said Nagihiko

"What!? KOI!?"

"Aww, look at that Tadase, he said Koi." said Amu

"Shut up!" said Rima

Tadase and Amu left.

Rima gulped. "Umm, w-what do we do now?..."

"We bond, like Amu said." said Nagihiko.

Rima pressed her back onto the wall then slid down blushing. Nagihiko stared at her for some seconds then seated himself right next too her.

"T-That's too close!" said Rima

"What? I'm like 10 inches away from you." Nagihiko slid even closer to Rima."Now, this is close."

"C-Can we stay like...this?" said Rima.

"Sure, if you want."

Rima gasped then covered her mouth."I-I was just thinking that, i didn't mean to say it!"

"You know," said Nagihiko scooting closer.

"Your really cute...The cutest girl I've ever met...I want to do stuff to you...Stuff that aren't clean..." said Nagihiko leaning into Rima's face.

"R-Really...?" Rima said blushing.

Nagihiko pulled Rima's waist closer to his 'man hood'.

"N-Nagi..."

Amu opened the door. " I'm sorry you g-..." Amu saw Rima and Nagihiko in their position. Rima and Nagihiko froze.

"I-I'm so sorry! Did I interrupt something!?" said Amu

Nagihiko got up with a purple angry aura around him. "Well, you kinda did! We were in the middle of bonding! Just when the good part was coming!"

"G-Good part?" said Rima. "Yeah. The really gooood part.." -A/N: I'm so sorry Nagihiko is out of Character!-

"I-I'm sorry!" Amu said running away. Then out of nowhere, Rima ran away.

1 Hour later...

Amu was sitting on the couch watching TV. Nagihiko randomly sat next to her. "U-Um. A-Amu-Chan?"

"Yes?"

"I...I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I-I'm sorry for...saying those stuff to you."

"H-Huh? What stu-Oh! Oh, t-that's fine! It was my fault, i just walked in and-and."

"I don't know what has gotten into me. Why would i do that? What was I thinking? Being sexual like that...It's not my character. Poor Rima-Chan, she was probably confused just like I am now. I swear, if my mom were to find out about this...WHAT DO I DO?!"

"...U-uh..."

"Rima's probably going to avoid me now."

"But, doesn't she like you?" -A/N: -sighhhh- Now i just want to do a new Tadamu Fanfiction...-

"...ARUGH! LOVE IS SO COMPLECTED!" Nagihiko said running away


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Before you start reading, i want to say i'm going to make the chapter pretty short because this will be the last chapter. I really need to get this story finished because i need to work on a new one. The new one is going to be Kamichama Karin. Anyways enjoy the last chapter!

Nagihiko ran away then bumped into Rima.

"O-Oh..."

"W-Why..."

"Don't ask me..."

Rima tried to run but Nagihiko held onto her arm.

Rima still tried running "LET GO OF ME!"

"-Sigh- Just...Just stop struggling when you know you can't get out."

Rima finally stopped. Rima gulped "What...what do you want with me.."

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

"Are you trying to kidnap me?!"

"What? No!? Just follow me."

Nagihiko and Rima went outside with Nagihiko still gripping her hand.

They finally stopped. Rima saw Nagihiko smiling. "What're you smiling at?"

"Look up, dummy..."

Rima looked up and saw a big tree with peach blossoms.

"W-Wow.."

"Arn't they beautiful?"

"Yeah..."

"You know who they remind of?" asked Nagi.

"W-who?"

"You."

"What!? How?!"

"They are small and beautiful, just like you."

Rima blushed. "Why do you always say good things about me even though I still treat you badly."

"Because...your my friend. And, even though you are cold to the bone, your still warm inside."

"T-That makes no sence..."

"Just like you don't like Swedish Fish."

"But i do like Swedish Fish!" A/N : I love Swedish Fish :3

"Exactly."

"Your weird."

"So i've been told.."

...

...

...It was silent...

"U-umm, so should we go back or sh-" Rima got cut of by Nagihiko who was now kissing her.

Rima was scared at first, but then started to kiss back.

After 2 lonnngggg minutes they retreated to get air.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"Because, I love you Rima-Chan."

Rima blushed for the 1 millionth time. "I guess i do to..."

"Say it..."

"I love you too."

"Great, now i'm hungry." said Rima

"What? How?"

"Because we were talking about Swedish Fish."

"Candy is bad for you" said Naghiko

"Shut up!"

"Let's go back?"

"yeah..."

They both walked hand in hand..." I'm glad we did this Project."

"Me too..."

 **The END.**

* * *

A/N: Thank you too all of you guys who read my story! I am very great full! This was my longest story ever! Anyways review on how you liked this story! See you again! -KamisamaAnime


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi! I just realized some people actually want this story to be longer. And i also realized that it should have ended a little better. So i'm continuing this! I might make it into a sequel or just add more chapters. Tell me in reviews if you want a squeal or just to add more chapters. But anyways, YAY! I ended it like that because i actually was getting tired of RimaHiko. But i would still type it for you guys! Sayonara!


End file.
